


Pretty Boys shouldn't Cry

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adorable, Comfort, Crying, Cute, Drabble, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Fluff, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Lee Hoseok - Freeform, Love, M/M, One Shot, Precious, Ship, Short, Short One Shot, Wontokkie, fluff and comfort, hyunwonho, kpop, otp, pretty boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Pretty Boys shouldn't Cry

The first time full lips met the slope of his cheekbone, Wonho was hooked. It had been a soft thing, something that had happened in the middle of a fansign, all of the lights on and staff all around. It had also been a request from one of the fans and Wonho had pretended it was the most cringe-worthy thing that had ever happened to them; the both of them did.

It had been a silly one time thing. That’s what he had told himself. There’s no way he’s interested in you. The fans had requested it and they were just doing all they could to keep Monbebes happy. It was absurd to think that those tiers had lingered, that the kiss had actually meant something. Wonho told himself to keep it together, that making something out of nothing was his specialty and that if the fans hadn’t requested it, it wouldn’t have happened.

After a week, the kiss was a distant memory, but Hoseok still ran his fingers over the bone where they had connected; especially when he was feeling lonely. However, there were some memories that were not as gentle as that kiss, ones that could absorb the mind and break it. In the throws of an emotional attack, Wonho felt his facade shatter and he began to cry. Sometimes things overwhelmed him–sometimes the past came back to give an unwanted visit.

Tears gently fell down Wonho’s cheeks, tracking glistening marks down soft skin. He could fight this, he always did, but the dam breaking always hurt; each time more painful than the last. Suddenly, he was young. Suddenly, he was hurt. Suddenly, he felt his vulnerability. Suddenly, he was reminded that even in a room full of thousands of people, he was alone in this.

Sobbing into the sleeve of his hoodie, he curled into himself in the corner of the computer room, crying hard enough to make rather loud noises that rattled from him, his distress deafening. He couldn’t stop himself, the emotions wracking him fully since he wasn’t around any of the other members. His back shook and his muscles tensed. Wonho fought to keep himself above water, sniffling against fabric, his sleeve already soaked.

The door opened with a quiet creak and it caused Wonho to spin around in his chair, holding his arm to his face, his knee cracking against the wall. Wincing, he let his arm fall and he made a pathetic noise, rubbing his knee. His face was streaked with tears, eyes bloodshot as they met the dark eyes that looked back at him.

“Hyu–” was all he got out before those lips were on him again, pressed tightly to his own. The plump flesh melded with the prominent line of his own lips and he melted into it, brows wrinkling. Wonho trembled and a few more tears managed their way out, his eyelashes fluttering. The other male pulled back and kissed away the tears slowly, letting his lips linger.

“Pretty boys shouldn’t cry…” The deeper voice hit him like a beautiful spring breeze and Wonho’s face contorted, the same pathetic noise leaving him, but this time he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around the line of shoulders. The deep voice soothed again, “…There, there. I’m here. I never left.”

“Hyungwon, I I didn’t–after the fansi–” Silenced with a finger to his lips, Wonho blushed. Hyungwon cracked the gentlest of smiles, hands resting at Wonho’s back. Removing his finger, Hyungwon just simply stared at Wonho, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away any other tear that might have fallen. Not another word passed between them, and it didn’t have to. Wonho smiled, and it broke through the darkness that plagued his mind, the brightness of that handsome face blooming. Hyungwon smiled as well, though it was more subtle, his eyes softening.

“There’s my perfect boy. – Pretty boys shouldn’t cry, but…they should always smile.”


End file.
